Digimon Series 5 The Reincarnations
by Flying Papaya
Summary: This is what we think would happen after series 1 and 2... Please R&R!;)
1. Same people, New kids

So. This is our idea of what should happen if there was a fifth season of digimon.  
  
MWA HAHAHAHA! Or maybe not *is on a sugar high*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Tala! Hurry up!" shouted Kai.  
  
His little brother Ray began to speak "Maybe Kairi's slowing him down."  
  
Kai smirked "Oh yes, you'd know about that wouldn't you?"  
  
Ray began to blush and yelled at his brother "She's just my friend.just a friend!" "Yeah.your girlfriend!"  
  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Tala and his little sister Kairi had finally caught up with them.  
  
"Uh nothing really important.we were just a brotherly talk, right Ray?" Kai elbowed his brother who was staring and blushing at Kairi.  
  
"Alright then, lets go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Jayde! Your hair looks fine, lets go already!" shouted the 12-year-old volleyballer, aka Riku.  
  
Her best friend Jayde was doing her hair for the fifth time that morning. "So what are we doing at this excursion today?"  
  
Riku glared at Jayde "You were supposed to read the note they sent home, you know? That's why they send notes home to read."  
  
Jayde grimaced. "Oh that note? That's the one we were writing on remember? We were writing about all the cute guys in our class!"  
  
Riku was in dreamland "Oh yeah.Tala and Kai, they are like soooo cute!"  
  
Jayde stopped doing her hair and shouted at Riku "You can't like Tala! Take Kai but bNOT/b Tala!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I was just kidding, sheesh feisty little feline."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
"Uhhh lets go!"  
  
"But I haven't done my hair"  
  
"I SAID.LET'S GO!"  
* * *  
  
Ash read his watch and it said he was running 20 minutes late. "I'm going to be late! I'll miss the bus if I don't hurry up!"  
  
Meanwhile Eli was walking around the corner reading his laptop and didn't see Ash and then CRASH.BANG! They crashed into each other.  
  
"Sorry Eli but I'm in a rush I'm late and you better hurry up to!" Ash was screaming at the top of his lungs and began to pull Eli along with him.  
  
"Your watch must be wrong because we have 20 minutes till the bus leaves," Eli said trying to show Ash the time on his laptop.  
  
"That's your laptop? I thought it was your glass case."  
  
Eli closed his laptop and sighed, "I don't even wear glasses and I came here so I could upgrade my laptop while the hoverbus came."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I'll wait with you." Ash began to fix the time on his watch.  
  
"Hey look! It's Riku, and I think that's Jayde with her. . . "  
  
"Jayde! You look fine! Stop worrying! Geez, honestly, you are such a perfectionist!"  
  
Riku dragged Jayde down the street. Jayde had a small mirror out and was making sure that her hair looked perfect.  
  
Jayde sat down next to Eli and smiled, "Hi! Looking forward to the trip?"  
  
Eli shrugged. "It should be okay, it can't be too hard, I've looked it all up and only 3.45% of it-"  
  
"Okay, I get the point." Jayde grinned at Eli and then realised Ash was sitting next to him. After saying hello to Ash she glared at Riku. "We're early!"  
  
Riku shrugged. "So? What's wrong with being early?"  
  
"If you'd given me 10 more minutes my hair could be perfect by now!"  
  
Riku groaned and grabbed Jayde's mirror and hairbrush out of her hands. "You look fine!"  
  
Jayde pouted and began to inspect her nails instead. "Yuck! I should've redone them! They're all chipped!"  
  
Riku sighed in defeat and sat down next to Jayde.  
  
A few minutes later the hover bus arrived. Jayde scrambled on, looking for a good seat for her and Riku. She noticed Tala and waved. "Hi!"  
  
Tala smiled and patted the empty space next to him. "You're my partner, so you have to sit with me."  
  
Jayde sat down next to him looking suspicious. "Are you sure?" She still hadn't forgotten the bubble gum incident in 3rd grade.  
  
Tala nodded gravely. "I checked my sheet, why? Where's yours?"  
  
Jayde blushed and mumbled some uninteresting reply.  
  
She turned around to find Kai sitting next to Riku; they must be partners too. But partners for what? Turning to look ahead she found Eli and Ash next to each other on the same seat; more partners. "Uhh Tala? What are we partners for?"  
  
Tala sighed, she obviously hadn't taken her sheet home. "Well, there having this treasure hunt thing, our school is mixing with other schools and we'll have teams with other people we don't know. But to start off with you have a partner from your school so you'll be with at least one person you know."  
  
"Oh. . . How many people are in a team?"  
  
"Eight," was the reply, Tala was looking out of the bus and at the other hover buses heading in the same direction. "OH look! We had to play that school in soccer! They were pushovers!" He began to wave madly at the bus. Jayde sighed, it was going to be a long trip.  
  
* * *  
  
Gennai looked at the eight screens in front of him. When he looked at each child he knew exactly who they were. "It shall be time soon, for the original digidestined to re-enter the digital world. Might as well tell their digimon, it'll make them happy."  
  
The old man slowly walked out of the room, and into another. Giving the news to the eight digimon in the other room they shouted with happiness. Except the huge pink bird called Biyomon who was a bit confused.  
  
Biyomon blinked her huge blue eyes. "Sora's coming back?"  
  
Gennai sighed. "She's not coming back, but she's been reincarnated into someone and that someone is coming back. I'm sure if you try hard enough she'll remember her past life, her past life as Sora Takenouchi, the Digitestined of Love."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Okay! We know that was kind of confusing but it'll make more sense later. Luved it? Hated it? Tell us please!! 


	2. Getting to know Riku and Kai!

Chapter 2  
  
Getting to know Riku and Kai!  
  
The hover bus stopped with a jolt. Kai who had fallen asleep jumped up and grabbed Riku. "Why has the bus stopped? Are we there yet?"  
  
Riku raised her eyebrow, and whacked him across the head. "What do you think, genius?"  
  
Kai shrugged and let go of her. "Ow, that hurt, what was that for?" Kai rubbed his sore head. Riku shrugged and jumped out of her seat. She scrambled out of the bus where Kai couldn't see her.  
  
"What the? Damn! She's my partner! She can't get away, we have to be together!" He stopped and reflected on the last comment he made. "Uhhh I mean we have to stick together!" He jumped out of the seat and looked for the annoying white-haired girl.  
  
Looking at the sea of people he saw Jayde literally dragging Tala to the registration booth, Tala was looking as though he was on another planet, which meant that Tala had obviously been checking out the other girls, and Jayde must have seen him.  
  
Suddenly a huge fist about to collide with his face made him realize that Riku was waiting for him. He ducked out of the way and caught her fist; it was times like these he was so glad that he had been taught the martial arts by his grandfather.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me!?"  
  
Riku shrugged and glared at him, pulling her fist away and pointing at her watch.  
  
"You made me wait for 45 seconds! Do you know that if we headed out to the registration booth 45 seconds ago we could have walked at least 10metres to the registration booth."  
  
Kai looked at her one eyebrow raised. "Ok, stop it. . .you're really starting to freak me out."  
  
Riku tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at him.  
  
"I've been out in the sun too long (45 seconds to be exact) ok? And me being an albino, you know that I shouldn't be in the sun for too long!"  
  
Kai didn't want to reply so he grabbed her hand (she started to blush) and pulled her to the registration booth.  
  
At the booth a receptionist told them that they were early by half an hour and that they should wait in the hall way.  
  
Kai sat down on the bench that was seated next to the wall. He began to hum, trying hard not to become bored.  
  
"Shut up!" Riku poked Kai in the side.  
  
"What, can't I hum?"  
  
"No," replied the very annoyed albino.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm concentrating!"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"A fly."  
  
"What? There are no flies here."  
  
"Duh! I'm concentrating on that dead one!"  
  
"Oh," Kai edged away from Riku. She was finally starting to freak him out.  
  
He absent-mindedly began to drum his fingers on the bench.  
  
"Stop that!" Riku was getting really annoyed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm concentrating!"  
  
"On the fly?"  
  
"No! On the tree!"  
  
"What!? There's no tree in here!"  
  
"Duh! I'm concentrating on the one out of the window."  
  
"Ok, I think you albinos have really big problems . . . "  
  
"SHUT UP! You have absolutely no idea what it is like to be different to everyone else! I bet you've NEVER been teased because you had red eyes! You've probably never felt left out have you??"  
  
Riku was shouting at the top of her lungs, and from what Kai could tell it looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Kai couldn't look her in the eye. He felt so bad, even though he hadn't meant to insult her.  
  
Riku wiped her eyes, although there were no tears. "It's all right, I just needed to lose my temper that's all."  
  
Kai leant his head back into the wall. "Geez, did you really feel that left out when you first came here?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Yes, all of the girls weren't very nice. . . except for Jayde, she was very understanding and kind."  
  
Kai suddenly put a finger to his lips. "Can you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Riku stopped talking and listened carefully. She could hear a familiar voice shouting on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Tala! Get off, stop falling asleep you lazy bum! Stop sleeping on me.uhh I mean Go fall asleep on someone else's lap!"  
  
"Huh? What? Were you talking to me?"  
  
Riku could hear Jayde groan, suddenly a huge thumping noise told her that Jayde had probably pushed Tala off whatever they were sitting on.  
  
"Ow! What was that for? Psycho girl!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind it if he fell asleep on my lap! He's cute!" Riku frowned, that voice was unfamiliar.  
  
Riku almost exploded with laughter. She could just imagine the look on Jayde's face; it must have been murderous.  
  
"Tala! Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what? Can I help it if I'm good looking?"  
  
"Shut up and sit down! And don't fall asleep."  
  
"Alright," Tala was obvious scared of Jayde now; she must be on the verge of losing her temper then.  
  
Kai began to laugh. "I can't believe he likes her, even though he's scared of her."  
  
Riku sat up straight, "He likes her?"  
  
Kai began to nod and then suddenly stopped. "I mean no he doesn't. Damn! Promise me you won't tell her! Please don't tell her! Tala will literally kill me!"  
  
Riku nodded, "I won't," reaching into her pocket she pulled out her mini laptop.  
  
Kai looked at her "What are you doing?"  
  
Riku shrugged. "I'm sending a message."  
  
"Who to?"  
  
"Jayde, she's just got to know about this!"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't tell!"  
  
"I'm not 'telling' I'm 'e-mailing'!"  
  
Riku grinned sweetly and began to type as fast as she could so that she could tell Jayde the whole message before Kai grabbed her laptop off her.  
  
"Give that to me!"  
  
He grabbed the laptop and chucked out the window. Riku slapped him and dived out of the window to get it.  
  
Waving the laptop around she grinned evilly "I just sent it!"  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this? Oh! I got mail from Riku!"  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"I dunno, but the subject is 'Tala'. "  
  
"Damn! Kai must've told her!"  
  
"Told Riku what?"  
  
"Uhhh nothing.just don't read that message!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's something I don't want to talk about."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Fine, read that message if you want just don't tease me about it."  
  
Jayde eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, I'll read it later."  
  
Tala sighed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yeah, I know you're probably thinking "What does this have to do with anything about digimon?"  
  
But we're just trying to introduce the characters to you, so you know who is reincarnated as who, (even though it's pretty obvious). 


End file.
